


Cathar Jedi Knight

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathar find Lifemates and Cathar Jedi are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tython

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I'd write anything for Altaisha, but something finally came to me, so enjoy! Again, these are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my second Jedi Knight. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them. As a commenter described it: this is the highlight reel.

"Master Quilb, it's an honor to meet you." Padawan Altaisha greeted her fellow Cathar with a slight bow, obviously relieved.

The Cathar Jedi Master returned the bow, a little surprised. He hadn't expected her to come to him since Master Orgus was her master. "Padawan Altaisha, I didn't expect you to seek me out. What can I do for you?"

"I have a rather personal question." The young female looked and smelled nervous and uncertain, not exactly typical for her, given what he'd heard from the other masters.

He considered her in silence for a few moments, taking in her unusual coloring: white base with black stripes and pale blue eyes. She had her black hair cut short, presumably to keep it out of her face while she was training and doing exercises. "You're worried about how a potential Lifemate would be affected by the Jedi Code."

"Well, in part." Altaisha sighed deeply. "I know Jedi are supposed to remain celibate, but--"

Master Quilb held up his hand to stop her there, her scent telling him why she was asking such a personal question. "Not celibate, Padawan: unattached. If you choose to sleep with someone during your cycle, you won't be reprimanded. The Council understands and respects that not all species can remain celibate."

"What about Lifemates?" That seemed to worry her more than seeking relief during her cycle. "I know _that_ certainly goes against the Code!"

He smiled gently at her, trying to hide his amusement that she was asking. She was obviously serious about her question. "You're a little young to be thinking along those lines."

"I know, but it's been on my mind a lot since I came to Tython." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess because coming here means my training is almost complete and, well, Lifemates aren't simply a ceremony for us. Not the way marriage is for most other species."

Master Quilb nodded, his smile reassuring this time. "Indeed, and the Council takes that into account. Preferably, they'd like us to avoid becoming Lifemates with anyone if at all possible. However, they know that we can't dictate whether our hearts choose someone or not, so you won't be kicked out of the Order if you find a Lifemate. Not for something like that."

"Thank you for explaining, Master Quilb." She bowed to him. "May the Force be with you."

He returned the bow. "And with you, Padawan Altaisha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cathar cycle is not canon. It's an idea [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com/) came up with and she graciously allowed me to use.


	2. Before Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha makes a pit stop before she heads off to Coruscant.

"Padawan Altaisha, it's lovely to see you, as always." Elkole greeted her with a smile and a peck on the cheek.

Returning the peck on the cheek with a diffident smile, Altaisha gestured to the lightsabers she wore on either hip. "I'm a Jedi Knight now, actually. I just completed my training on Tython."

"A knight? How wonderful!" The older Cathar beamed, as proud as if Altaisha were his daughter instead of a client. "Congratulations, my dear."

She ducked her head shyly, as modest as ever. Clearing her throat, she lifted her head to speak to him, "I know I haven't made an appointment, but I have to go to Coruscant soon, so I'll only be on the Fleet for a short time and I'm--"

"--in the middle of your cycle." He nodded knowingly, tapping the side of his nose with his index finger. "As it so happens, my last client for the shift cancelled her appointment because her mate returned from his assignment early, so she didn't require my services."

Altaisha nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Elkole. I wasn't looking forward to trying to find someone in the cantina before my flight to Coruscant." She made a face. "That's usually hit or miss and I'd rather not risk it."

"We can celebrate your promotion to Jedi Knight while we tend to your body's needs." He hung a sign in the window to indicate that he was 'busy', and then led her to one of his private rooms.

She removed her lightsabers and placed them on the table by the door. Weapons had no place in bed and it was standard policy to leave them by the door. When she pulled out her credstick, Elkole stopped her. Altaisha looked at him in surprise. "But--"

"This is a celebration, Alta." He smiled fondly at her. He could still remember the young Cathar when a friend of hers brought her to him during one of her first cycles. She'd been so shy and uncertain, yet clearly in need. He'd watched her grow and mature into the fine young female before him and he hoped she would find happiness as a Jedi Knight. "Let us treat it as such."

Altaisha hesitated, obviously uncertain about agreeing to his suggestion and he liked her all the more for it. "It won't harm your finances?"

"I can afford losing a payment on occasion," he assured her, touched by her concern. "Come, let me ease your cycle."

Nodding, she followed him to the bed, where they celebrated her promotion thoroughly. She was _quite_ satisfied by the time she left his little shop for her shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the Cathar cycle isn't canon. It was made up by [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com) and she's allowed me to use it.


	3. Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction can be deadly in the swamps of Taris.

"Frag it!" Altaisha exclaimed, stumbling when a rakghoul got in a lucky hit on her right side, opening a deep gash with its claws.

Kira shifted to cover that side for the Cathar. "Can you make it to the outpost? We're not too far from it."

"Yeah, just keep covering for me until we get there." Altaisha grimaced, baring her fangs in the process.

The Padawan nodded, winking. "Gotcha covered, Master."

"I'm not your master. That's Master Kiwiiks." Whatever had distracted Altaisha before was gone and she worked with Kira to keep the rakghouls and other wildlife at bay as they hurried to the outpost.

Kira snorted, spinning her saberstaff to neatly decapitate a rakghoul. "Until I'm back with Master Kiwiiks, _you're_ my master."

"I'm not even an _actual_ master," she protested, hissing when she twisted her torso too much and stretched the gash in her side.

The human killed the last rakghoul. "Doesn't matter. _You're_ training me."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Altaisha looked resigned as they reached the outpost.

Kira shook her head with a cheerfully unrepentant smile, clipping her saberstaff to its accustomed place on her belt. "Nope!"

"Don't have to look so _pleased_ with yourself," the Cathar muttered, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth all the same. She gave a sigh of relief when they reached the medic area of the outpost.

"Yes, I do." Still smiling, Kira helped Altaisha sit down on one of the cots. She hurried to the droid and retrieved both the Cathar and human versions of the rakghoul vaccine, injecting Altaisha with the first and herself with the second. "I know we only met less than a week ago, but your reputation preceded you and that was a pretty stupid mistake to make."

Altaisha's sigh of resignation turned into a hiss of surprise when Kira began cleaning the wound on her side with disinfectant. "How much do you know about Cathar?"

"Beyond the obvious?" Kira smirked when Altaisha gave her a Look. "Just that you have a keen sense of smell and better hearing than most other species and--"

The Cathar held up a hand to stop the human. "One thing we tend not to advertise is that we have a mating cycle."

"Mating cycle?" Kira raised an eyebrow, tossing aside the wipes she'd used and picking up the kolto gel. "Is that like my period?"

After a moment's thought, Altaisha nodded. "I think so? A mating cycle happens every three months, give or take, and lasts about ten days. We only bleed for the last two days, though, unless we conceive. The first part of our cycle, we're massively horny and aching for sex. The longer we go without sex, the more we ache for it until we'd be willing to sleep with just about anyone, even beings we wouldn't normally consider at all."

"Yikes, that must really suck sometimes." Kira carefully smoothed a kolto patch over the gash in Altaisha's side. "Let me guess: you're in the middle of your cycle right now and you were distracted because you're horny?"

Growling, Altaisha nodded. "Right on the money. I saw someone on the Fleet before I went to Coruscant, but it's been a few days." She stood up and did some careful exercises to ensure the kolto patch would stay put. "I won't be distracted anymore, though, I promise."

"Let me know if that changes." They headed for the exit.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the Cathar mating cycle was made up by [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com) and she's letting me use it in my story.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha and Kira run into an old friend of Alta's.

"Alta!" The exclamation from a stranger startled Kira into reaching for her saberstaff. When she turned, she found that a large Cathar male had engulfed Altaisha in a hug that she was returning quite happily. When he set her back on her feet, his big hands lingered on her waist as he looked her over. "You look fantastic."

Altaisha smiled as she looked him over as well. "You're looking mighty good yourself, Pendre."

Kira had to agree with her friend's assessment. The male Cather was tall and broad, his white fur splotched with black and orange patches. It was easy to see his markings because he only wore a pair of tiny shorts to be 'decent'. When she realized she was staring, Kira quickly dragged her eyes up to find him watching her with amusement. "Like you what you see, little lady?"

"Absolutely. You're quite handsome." Kira nodded, winking. She looked at Altaisha, who was smirking. "You have excellent taste in friends."

"You'll get no argument from me." Her fellow Jedi chuckled, and then turned to her friend. "Pendre, this is Kira Carsen, my Padawan, at least until we rejoin Master Kiwiiks. Kira, Pendre is an old friend. We've known each other since we were kits."

Kira offered him her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pendre."

"Likewise, Padawan Kira." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back, like in the _old_ romance holonovels she liked to read.

That, of all things made her blush. Altaisha nudged Pendre. "We'll catch up later, but Kira and I need to get going now."

"Do you mean catch up or _catch up_?" He gave her an exaggerated leer.

Altaisha rolled her eyes and gave him a shove that didn't budge him at all. "Just catch up, you big lug. Which you would have known if you'd used your nose."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Pendre winked and gave her a friendly nudge back that made her stagger a couple steps.

She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Take care, Pendre."

"You, too, Alta." He kissed her cheek in return, and then offered Kira his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Kira."

Kira shook his hand, amused. "And you, Pendre." With that, he turned and left and the two females continued on towards the taxi stand. Once they were on their way to the Nikto Sector, Kira asked, "Has he helped you with your cycle in the past?"

"He has." Altaisha nodded, smiling fondly. "I was his first client."

She stared at the Cathar in confusion. "Client?"

"Some of our males are either born sterile or rendered sterile. They offer their services to females on their cycle who wish to avoid pregnancy." Altaisha held up a hand before Kira could respond. "Yes, there _are_ contraceptives, but they're not 100% effective and some of us don't wish to take that chance."

Kira shrugged as the taxi arrived in the Nikto sector. "It's up to you, really. Clearly, the system works for you and your people."

Altaisha nodded while they climbed out. "It does."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cathar mating cycle is [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com)'s idea, she's letting me borrow it. Pendre and Elkole's profession, however, is _my_ idea.


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alta runs into yet another familiar face while in Anchorhead.

"Is that--" Altaisha looked very hard at a Trooper who'd just pulled his helmet off. Then she _beamed_ and called, "Uncle Aric!"

The black-furred Cathar soldier turned and stared at her as she charged towards him, catching her when she flung her arms around him. "Alta? Little Alta?"

"Not so little anymore." She smiled as Kira came to a stop behind her. "I see you haven't made General yet like you said you would."

He actually looked sheepish and Kira raised her eyebrows at that. "Yeah, um, I'm still working on that, actually."

"Who're your friends, Sergeant Jorgan?" Two more troopers had arrived while Altaisha and the Cathar were talking. The one who'd spoken pulled her helmet off. She was Mirialan with emerald skin, short black hair, pale green eyes and tattoos along her cheeks, forehead, and chin.

He cleared his throat as the other new trooper removed her helmet, too: human with pale skin, blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, and blue eyes. "Lieutenant, this is Jedi Knight Altaisha, a cousin. Alta, this is the CO of Havoc Squad, Lieutenant Pesinil, and our medic, Sergeant Elara Dorne."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Altaisha shook both female's hands, and then gestured to Kira, "This is my Padawan, Kira Carsen." She shook hands with each of the others. Altaisha turned to Aric, "You're on Havoc Squad, but not the CO? Last I heard, you were a Lieutenant."

Pesinil spoke up then, looking amused. "The circumstances are classified, but his experience has been invaluable to me."

"Sir, we need to report to the Mayor," Elara interrupted then, speaking for the first time and startling Kira. She had an Imperial accent!

Sighing, Pesinil nodded. "Right, thank you, Dorne. My apologies, ladies, but duty calls."

"I understand and I have a mission of my own to complete." Altaisha kissed Aric's cheek before he put his helmet back on. "Stay in touch, all right, Uncle?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek in return. "You, too, Alta. May the Force be with you."

Nodding to the two females, Altaisha and Kira turned and headed towards the taxi droid. "You called him uncle, but he said you're his cousin?"

"We _are_ cousins, but because of our age difference, I've always called him 'Uncle'," Altaisha glanced back over her shoulder, but the soldiers were nowhere to be seen. "Then I started training to be a Jedi and this was the first time I've seen him since I was a kit."

Kira giggled as they climbed into the taxi. "I figured that out for myself, since he called you 'little' Alta."

"Yeah." Altaisha laughed, and then she sobered as the taxi took off. "How much do you know about the Republic Army?"

She shrugged. "Only that Jedi work with them in times of war. Why?"

"Havoc Squad is a Special Forces squad. The best of the best, and the CO didn't look much older than us." Altaisha looked thoughtful. "I wonder how she ended up with command instead of Uncle Aric."

Kira shook her head. "We'll probably never know. I'm curious about Dorne. That was a Dromund Kaas accent."

"We'll probably never know the truth about her, either." Altaisha shrugged. "If Uncle Aric trusts her, though, I will, too."

Kira chuckled. "Well, I trust _your_ judgment, and you trust _his_ , so I'll give her the benefit of doubt. It's not like _I_ have any room to talk."

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist having Alta related to Aric in some way. For people who don't know, I always put the solid black customization on Aric because I love panthers and he looks just like one with it on. XD


	6. Alderaan and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha and Kira deal with Alderaan and the fallout from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR JEDI KNIGHT ALDERAAN AND CHAPTER ONE ENDING!

Having fought side-by-side with Altaisha since Coruscant, Kira noticed something different about her friend's fighting style. As they worked through the Killiks surrounding the facility, there was a savagery to the Cathar's attacks that Kira hadn't seen before. She caught a glimpse of Altaisha's face as she cut down one of the Killiks and her fangs were bared in a soundless growl. A little hesitantly, Kira reached out and touched Altaisha's arm. "Alta?"

"I'm fine, Kira." Altaisha blew out a breath. "Once I kill enough of these bugs, anyway."

She nodded, understanding now. Altaisha was apparently the sort of person who processed their emotions through physical activity. In this case, killing the Killiks. Not that Kira truly objected. She'd just never seen the Cathar like this before. "I understand. I have your back."

"Thanks." Altaisha managed a small smile and they continued on their way, making it into the facility now.

Despite her assurances, the savagery of Altaisha's attacks on the Killiks didn't seem to fade at all. They reached a sealed door deep inside the facility and Altaisha didn't hesitate in cutting her way through, barely dodging the blue lightsaber blade that came from within the room once she finished. Relief flooded through Kira when she realized it belonged to Master Orgus! "Hey. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Master, all the speeders were taken." Altaisha's cheeky remark did little to hide her relief at finding Master Orgus alive.

Despite his stern expression and reply, Kira could sense his amusement at Altaisha's response: "I'll let it go, but only this once."

"You've looked better, Master," Kira interjected, concerned about the signs of exhaustion she could see in his face and body language. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded, offering a reassuring smile. "I've looked worse, Kira, I'll be fine." He turned to walk further into the facility and they followed him. "Blasted Sith almost killed me. Was all I could do to save Dr. Parvux."

"The enemy left us here as food for the Killiks," the Zabrak scientist, presumably Dr. Parvux, explained the situation, in worse shape than Master Orgus.

"Taking down the Killik leader must have been quite a fight," Master Orgus offered, sounding impressed. "Thing was huge."

Altaisha and Kira exchanged glances. None of the Killiks they'd fought on their way to the facility had been exceptionally large. "Master, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The giant Killik leading these others." He frowned, puzzled. "You didn't see it?" All of them flinched, startled, when a sound came from the corridors leading to the facility. As the three of them lined up in front of the doctor, drawing their lightsabers, Master Orgus told Altaisha, "That thing eats us, you're fired."

Fighting alongside Master Orgus was amazing. He didn't have the same energy as Altaisha and Kira, but he stood strong against the Killiks in his own way. Between the three of them, the Killik leader didn't stand a chance. On top of that, Kira could tell that the savagery that had marked Altaisha's attacks before had faded, probably because Master Orgus wasn't dead after all. _That's a relief, at least._

* * *

Kira tried to meditate as they sped through hyperspace to Tython, to find peace with all the death they'd seen on Alderaan and the Uphrades. Unfortunately, Altaisha's pain-anguish-distress was overwhelming, even from the other end of the ship. Giving up on meditating, Kira followed the emotions to their training room. Altaisha was busy pummeling one of the training dummies with punches and kicks. Another lay on the floor in pieces, parts of it smoking. After a moment of searching, Kira spotted Altaisha's lightsabers at the base of the bulkhead as if they'd been thrown there. "Did you want something, Kira?"

"Just checking on you." Folding her arms across her chest, Kira leaned against the doorjamb, watching Altaisha continue pummeling the poor dummy.

Growling, the Cathar raked her claws across the dummy's 'face'. "I'm fine. Absolutely peachy."

"I can see that." Kira watched with raised eyebrows as Altaisha proceeded to shred the dummy with her claws until it was a pile of scraps and stuffing. "I suppose the dummy had it coming?"

Still growling, Altaisha turned her attention to their last dummy. Except she couldn't move. Snarling, she snapped, "Let me go, Kira!"

"If you want a fight, Alta, then spar with me instead of destroying our training dummies." Kira was surprised she managed to keep her voice so steady. It was difficult to remain calm when she could feel Altaisha's emotions so clearly.

Narrowing her pale blue eyes at the human, Altaisha told her, "You _do_ know that I was the best duelist in my class by the time I left for Tython, right?"

"Yes, but I'm no slouch, either." Still holding Altaisha in place, Kira summoned the Cathar's lightsabers. "Fighting training dummies clearly isn't doing you any good. Maybe you simply need an opponent who'll fight back."

After a long moment, Altaisha nodded. "Fine."

"Good." The moment Kira felt Altaisha's lightsabers leave her hand, she drew her saberstaff and blocked Altaisha's first attack.

They circled each other, Kira focused on remaining calm as she blocked, dodged, and parried Altaisha's attacks. She made no attempt to fight back. Scowling, the Cathar snapped at her, "I thought you were going to fight back."

"Not until you're calm, Alta," Kira retorted, blocking the next flurry of attacks with a speed that surprised even herself.

Altaisha stared at her for a moment, obviously surprised. "I _am_ calm."

"No, you're not." Kira sidestepped Altaisha's lunge and the Cathar stumbled, spinning to face the human with a growl.

Another flurry of attacks and Kira was hard-pressed to block or parry them. "Dammit, Kira!"

"You're not calm, Alta. If you fight Angral in this state, he'll leave you a bloody smear on the deck." Kira was breathing hard, but didn't falter as she felt the Force flow through her.

Altaisha let out a primal scream that made the hair on the back of Kira's neck prickle. Instead of attacking again, she deactivated her lightsabers and threw them away from her. Then she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. As she began to sob, Kira slowly knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around Altaisha. After a moment, the Cathar leaned into her. Kira simply held her as she finally cried for Master Orgus.


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alta visits Pendre to help her deal with things.

"Do you have an appointment?" The older female Cathar wasn't familiar to Altaisha, but she knew she was in the right place.

The Jedi shook her head in response to the question. "No, I don't, but I need to see Pendre. Is he available?"

"If you don't have an appointment, you can't see him," the secretary replied, her voice prim. "He has an opening at--"

Altaisha wished fleetingly that Kira was with her to help her keep her temper in check. "Look, I've known Pendre since we were kits. If you'd just tell him that Alta--"

"I'll do no such thing." The other Cathar drew herself up, looking very offended now. "He's very busy and can't take just any--"

She was cut off by the Cathar in question emerging from the back. "Jaella, what's--Alta! I didn't expect to see you."

"Pendre, do you have time for me?" she asked, ignoring the other female now that her friend was there. "I could use a friend."

He nodded, gesturing for her to go past him into the back. As she did, he addressed his secretary, "Jaella, enter Altaisha for the current time. She's an old friend and I will _always_ have time for her."

"Yes, sir." She sounded flustered and turned to the computer terminal on her desk.

As she followed Pendre to one of the rooms, Altaisha asked, "When did she start working for you?"

"A couple weeks ago." He held the door open for her and she slipped inside, setting her lightsabers on the table by the door. "She's still getting used to how I do things."

She placed a credstick on the tray next to her lightsabers. "That much was obvious."

He perched on the edge of the bed and drew her to stand between his knees. "Alta, what do you need? I know you're not on your cycle right now."

"I--" she gulped and slid her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together as she fought back tears. "My master is dead and I just need comfort."

He wrapped his big arms around her waist, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Alta. Whatever I can do for you, I will. Are you sure you want to pay for it, though?"

"I'm sure." She pressed even closer to him, his familiar scent and body already comforting her. "I know you still need the credits and I'm glad to help you in return."

He gently eased her back so he could see her face. After a moment, he nodded. "All right. We'll do this your way."

"Thank you." She kissed him then and he responded eagerly.

When she left later, she felt much better. Though still upset about Master Orgus' death, her emotions weren't overwhelming to the point of drowning her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the Cathar mating cycle is a headcanon by [alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com), who's letting me use it. Pendre's profession is my idea.


	8. After Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Doc.

Doc had never flirted with a Jedi before, but he couldn't resist when the Jedi in question was as beautiful as Altaisha. He figured, at best, she'd turn him down, politely and firmly or at worst, she'd Force push him off a cliff. He certainly hadn't expected her to flirt back! Not that he was complaining, mind you. She just caught him by surprise. Still, there was a difference between flirting with someone you didn't expect to see again and flirting with someone you'd see every day for the foreseeable future. "This is a very nice ship you have here. The Order treats you ladies well."

"They do," Altaisha agreed with a smile. "In return, I'm glad to do my part to protect innocent people from those who would harm them."

He smiled and winked. "Why do you think I became a doctor?"

"It wasn't to hit on every woman who crosses your path?" Kira asked the question skeptically.

Altaisha nudged her friend, clearly offended on Doc's behalf. "Kira!"

"It's true: he flirted with you the moment he saw you." Kira looked stubborn.

He cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Ladies, there's enough of Doc to go around. There's no need to fight over me."

"There's not going to _be_ any fighting over you." Shaking her head, Kira turned and left the common area.

Altaisha smiled apologetically when he turned to her. "She'll be all right, give her some time."

"Well, she _clearly_ isn't interested." He shrugged philosophically, not upset at all. It happened. "I'm not hurt and she won't have to worry about me flirting with her if she doesn't want me to."

She stepped close and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "That doesn't mean you have to stop flirting with _me_."

"Good to know." He grinned and kissed her cheek in return. "I know it goes against the Jedi Code and all, but if you want to do more than flirt, you just let me know."

Altaisha nodded and lightly brushed her lips across his. He just barely felt the softness of her fur against his lips. "I'll keep that in mind, Doc. Until then, you might want to get some sleep while you can."

"Who's the medical professional here?" Doc asked, mock offended, making no attempt to deepen the kiss.

She only laughed softly in reply. "Good night, Doc."

"Good night, gorgeous."


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha's cranky and Doc wonders why.

"I admit I haven't known you for long." Doc pitched his voice to be heard over the sound of running water. "So I could be wrong about this, but you seem to be rather cranky these days."

He was pretty sure Altaisha growled. "I _have_ been cranky and this shower isn't helping."

"Why is that?" He was genuinely curious. "We won't smell like Quesh anymore."

She laughed softly. "You've clearly never had fur. It's a pain to dry without help."

"Oh, good point." He turned off his water and stepped out to dry off. "You were cranky before this, though. I take it there's a reason for that?"

Her water stopped and he could hear her drying off as he dressed in the tunic and pants waiting for him. "How much do you know about Cathar biology?"

"A fair bit." He shrugged and sat down on the bench outside the shower cubicles. "I started reading up on it once I joined your crew. Are you referring to something in particular?"

"Have you read anything about mating cycles?" She answered his question with one of her own, which he was sure wasn't fair.

Still, he _had_ read about mating cycles. "It's the Cathar version of a period, but it's only every three months and-- oh. You're in the middle of yours, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been cranky because I'm horny and need to get laid." She emerged from her cubicle and his mouth went dry.

She clearly hadn't managed to dry her fur completely, because her tunic and pants clung to her, showing off her muscular, curvy form. Finding his voice, he told her, "Well, if you need to get laid, I'd be more than happy to offer my services in that regard."

"Are you sure?" She looked cautiously hopeful. "It'll just be sex, nothing more. Otherwise, I can go to the Fleet or Nar Shaddaa."

He nodded. "Perfectly fine, gorgeous. I prefer it that way anyway. Less complicated, you know? Why bother going that far when I'm right there on the ship with you?"

"A good point. Thank you, Doc."

"You can thank me later, gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, the Cathar mating cycle was [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com)'s idea, she's just letting me borrow it.


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brrrrrrrr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hoth is so cold, Altaisha wears [these](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/127952324495/in-case-anyone-was-wondering-this-is-what) robes instead of her usual outfit.

"Take a holo, it'll last longer." Altaisha sounded amused rather than irritated.

Doc smiled sheepishly at having been caught staring. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare, but this is the first time I've seen you wear Jedi robes at all."

"Yeah, it's usually too warm for me to stand wearing them." She tugged at the collar of her robes. "Technically, it still is, but Hoth is going to be cold, so I'll put up with it."

He grimaced at the thought of the cold they'd be facing on the planet. He was wearing the warmest clothes they had on board and he still wasn't sure if they'd be warm enough. "I'm not looking forward to freezing my ass off."

"That would be a shame, since it's such a nice ass." She gave an appreciative purr and winked. "I'm not looking forward to the cold myself."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'll keep you warm if you need it, gorgeous."

"If either of us will need help keeping warm, it'll be you, Doc." She returned the squeeze. "Just sharing body heat, mind you."

He nodded, releasing her hand a little reluctantly. It was strong and capable despite its delicate size and shape, much like her. "I take it your cycle is over?"

She shook her head. "The part where I'm desperately horny is. Now I deal with the bleeding since I didn't conceive."

"Gotcha." Her attitude threw him off a bit. He was used to his female lovers being clingy and wanting more from him than he was willing to give. Still, Altaisha had been upfront with him about what she did and didn't want from him and he was fine with that. "Well, if you'd like help with your cycle in the future, I'll be more than happy to offer my expert assistance."

She chuckled, blue eyes bright with amusement. "I'm sure you will."

"As your doctor, it's my job to make sure you're happy and healthy." He meant it sincerely, but couldn't resist giving her a roguish wink as well.

This time, she laughed, as he'd intended her to. "You've done quite well at that, I assure you."

"I live to serve, gorgeous."

"As do I, Doc."

* * *

"Welcome back," Kira greeted Altaisha when the latter returned from the surface. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when a Chagrian soldier followed Altaisha onto the ship instead of Doc. "Who's this?"

He saluted her briskly. "Sergeant Fideltin Rusk, Master Jedi, formerly 301st Infantry."

"I'm Jedi Knight Kira Carsen." She bowed slightly to acknowledge him. "It's nice to meet you."

Smiling slightly, Altaisha asked, "Could you introduce Sergeant Rusk to Teeseven and show him where he can bunk? I want to change into more comfortable clothes."

"Sure thing, boss." Kira gestured for him to follow her to the extra quarters. As they walked, Teeseven rolled into view, beeping inquiringly. "Teeseven, this is Sergeant Rusk. Sergeant, this is T7-O1, our astromech droid."

He looked nonplussed for a moment before nodding. "Hello."

"Sergeant Rusk = new friend?" Teeseven warbled.

Kira shrugged. "I guess. Alta just said to show him to his quarters."

"General Grayne assigned me as support for you and Jedi Knight Altaisha," he told them, following her into the crew quarters.

She nodded. "Well, that explains that. Did Alta tell you much about how we do things around here?"

"Not a military ship, on my own as far as food and laundry are concerned." He set his duffle bag on the bed.

Kira laughed. "Yeah, that's the gist. You can call me Kira. Master Jedi is just too formal."

"Yes, Master Jedi." He saluted and turned to unpack his bag.

Stifling another laugh, she headed back to the lounge area where she found Alta back in her usual leathers, seated on a couch with a mug of caff. "Where's Doc?"

Her hands wrapped around the mug, Altaisha told her, "He's staying planetside to help monitor the soldiers that were injured helping us secure the schematics we need."

"Don't they have their own medic?" Kira flopped onto the other couch as Altaisha took a sip of her caff.

Altaisha nodded, smiling slightly. "They do, but Doc offered to stay and Dr. Ephram seemed glad enough for his help."

Kira narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm pretty sure there was more to Doc's offer than simply professional assistance." Altaisha shrugged and took a large sip of her caff.

Now Kira blinked, surprised, not by the fact that Doc found someone to sleep with, but that Altaisha was fine with it. "You don't mind?"

"Kira, he slept with me to help me with my cycle, that's all." Altaisha's tone was patient yet firm. "I'd already told him I didn't have a problem with him sleeping with someone else and it looks like he took me at my word. Not that I blame him; Dr. Ephram is a very handsome man."

Shaking her head, Kira told her, "Well, as long as you're fine with it, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Kira."

"You're welcome, Alta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cathar mating cycle isn't my idea. [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com) came up with it and allowed me to use it. I also hope the second part gives a better idea of the sort of relationship Doc and Alta have at this point.


	11. Past Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've escaped the Emperor's Fortress and now they need to deal with the consequences.

"Whatever else they put you through, the Imps made sure you stayed healthy," Doc told Altaisha as their ship sped through hyperspace back to Tython. "I've run every scan I can think of and none of them can find anything wrong with you."

She nodded, stifling a yawn. "Thanks, Doc. I can't tell you what I did while the Emperor had control of me. It's just... blank."

"Self-induced amnesia." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I've seen it before. Sometimes, the mind will block off the memory of traumatic events to protect you from them until you're ready to face them."

She sighed deeply, reaching up to cover his hand with hers, needing that contact. "That both comforts and discomfits."

"Okay, how does that work?" Doc drew his hand away so he could continue entering information on his datapad, presumably relating to the scans he'd just done.

"It's comforting because it's not unusual," she explained, scrubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. "It's discomfiting because whatever happened while I was under the Emperor's control must've been pretty bad for my own mind to lock it away from me."

He sat down beside her on the medbed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug. "I wish I could tell you that you'll remember eventually, but we can't know for sure. The brain is a very tricky and delicate organ. It's nearly impossible to predict what'll happen with it."

"I know." Altaisha leaned into him with a sigh, comforted by his presence as much as his words. "I just wish-- wait, is that the date?"

Doc looked down at his datapad, following her pointing finger to the date at the top of the screen. He nodded. "Yes, it is."

Altaisha pressed the tips of her fingers to her forehead, casting her mind back to the day of their ill-fated attempt to capture the Emperor. Her heart sank as she remembered the date. "Dammit."

"What is it?" He looked concerned, glancing at his datapad again. "It's just been-- oh, slag."

She nodded, swallowing hard as the implications of the amount of lapsed time really hit her. "Yeah. I'm past due for a cycle, and I have _no_ idea what or who I did during it."

"Maybe nothing happened," Doc offered hopefully.

Altaisha gave him a flat look. "You _really_ think the Emperor didn't notice that I was horny as hell for about a week?"

"Yeah, no," he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he set the datapad aside so he could hug her properly. "No matter what, though, we're here for you."

She burrowed into his embrace, clinging tightly to his shirt as she tried _not_ to think about all the horror stories she'd heard about female Cathar slaves and masters who'd taken advantage of their cycles. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, Alta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you've forgotten, the Cathar mating cycle is [Alaurin](http://alaurin101.tumblr.com)'s idea, she's just letting me borrow it.


	12. After Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha's clearly exhausted and Doc asks why.

Doc waited until they were on the shuttle back up to the station to bring up something that'd been niggling at him almost the whole time they were on Belsavis. "You look exhausted, gorgeous. Have you been getting any sleep at all lately?"

"I have, but it hasn't been enough.," Altaisha answered quietly, gazing her hands clasped in her lap.

Her candid response caught him off-guard. He was used to _dragging_ admissions like that one out of his patients. Marshalling his thoughts, he asked, "Are you suffering from insomnia?"

"No, _getting_ to sleep isn't a problem. I'm usually so tired that I'm out almost before my head hits the pillow." She gave him a wan smile. "It's _staying_ asleep that's proving difficult."

This time, he raised his eyebrows. " _Staying_ asleep, huh? What's waking you up?"

"Nightmares," she answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I can never remember them once I'm awake, but I usually wake up with my heart racing and gasping for breath. After that, it's almost impossible to get back to sleep."

The shuttle arrived at the station then and they disembarked. As they walked to the lift that led to the airlock for their ship, Doc asked, "Meditation doesn't help?"

"It helps me calm down." Altaisha rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "It's not enough to help me get back to sleep, though."

On the lift to the airlock now, he commented, "You know, plenty of Resistance members had nightmares while I was keeping an eye on them for medical reasons. What usually helped them was physical contact, having someone _there_ to help keep the nightmares at bay."

"You're suggesting that we sleep together?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Doc shrugged and held his hands up. "Well, me or someone else you trust. Just don't sleep alone and it might help."

"That's an idea." Altaisha looked thoughtful. "Will you sleep with me tonight? _Just_ to sleep, mind you."

He nodded, completely sincere. "I'd be glad to. Anything to help you be happy and healthy, Alta."

"Thanks, Doc."


	13. After Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc comforts and distracts Altaisha from the events on Voss.

Altaisha slapped the button to turn off the holoterminal with unnecessary force. "Kira, set course for the coordinates Master Satele sent us."

"You got it, Alta." Kira nodded and head to the cockpit to do as she'd been directed.

Scrubbing her face with her hands, Altaisha headed to her quarters. Doc followed her in time to see her flop down onto the bed. "Alta?"

"I'm not okay," she told him in a low voice, unclipping her lightsabers from her belt and putting them on her bedside table.

He perched on the edge of the bed, keeping his hands in his lap for the moment. "This is about Tala-Reh, isn't it?"

"Yes." Shifting around, Altaisha laid her head in his lap. He removed her headband and began stroking her head and arm. "She willingly sacrificed herself because Velen-Da told her he'd seen it in a vision. How could she?"

Doc kept his voice as gentle as his touch, having been pondering the question himself. "Is it any different from our soldiers dying to protect the Republic? Or the Resistance fighters dying to free Balmorra? Or Jedi dying to save and protect innocent people?"

"Why did it have to be _her_? Altaisha clutched at his pant leg, her claws close to puncturing the leatheris. "Why couldn't it have been _me_?"

He shrugged, not sure what else he could say. "Velen-Da saw her in his vision, no one else. Besides, now she's with her husband again."

"I hadn't thought of that," she muttered, rubbing at her eyes.

Doc smiled and squeezed her arm. "It's understandable. I can't tell you how many people I saw at peace with their death because it meant they'd be reunited with their loved ones. Especially spouses who'd outlived their partner for years."

"That's a comfort," Altaisha murmured, the sadness lifting from her eyes. He blinked in surprise when she sat up suddenly and gazed intently at him, as if looking for something. Raising his eyebrows at her, he just gazed back.

She must have found what she was looking for, because she gave a small nod and leaned in to kiss him. Much as he would have liked to respond, he resisted the kiss and gently pushed her back with his hands on her shoulders. "Alta, what're you doing?"

"I should think you'd know by now when someone wants you." A crooked smile curved Altaisha's lips, but a question lurked in her eyes.

Doc studied her for a moment, reviewing everything he'd learned about Cathar. "Is this for comfort?"

"Yes, and distraction." She placed her hand over his heart. "Please?"

"With pleasure." He drew her to him for another kiss, one she happily returned.


	14. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha can't be in two places at once, so she asks Kira to step up and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of spoilers for the Jedi Knight storyline on Corellia. The beginning of it, anyway.

The sight that greeted Altaisha and Kira when they returned to the rendezvous coordinates made both of them stop in their tracks. Kira had never seen so many Jedi in one place before except on Tython. As they moved through the crowd, Kira asked, "Should I start calling you general now?"

"Of course not." Altaisha snorted, blue eyes bright with mirth. "Just Your High and Mightiness is fine."

Kira laughed as Doc joined them, cleaning his hands. Eyeing her, he remarked, "I'm glad my appearance amuses you, Kira."

"You've been tending to the wounded?" Altaisha asked him as Kira caught her breath. He nodded. "What's the bill?"

He smiled reassuringly. "None of the Jedi you sent here have died. Most will be able to recover enough to fight."

"Let me guess: the exception was Master Kiwiiks?" Kira's heart lurched in her chest, remembering how close they'd come to seeing her slaughtered before their very eyes.

Doc glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Older female Togruta?" When Kira nodded in confirmation, he nodded back. "Yeah, she'll be fine, but not in fighting form. She said she'll stay to help evacuate the wounded."

"That's right." Altaisha nodded, looking both relieved and sad.

Captain Rikdine caught her attention then and told her that General Var Suthra wished to speak with her. After they made their plans, Altaisha sighed deeply. "I can't be in two places at once."

"What do you mean?" Kira exchanged a puzzled look with Doc.

The Cathar gestured to the Jedi milling around them. "I can't personally lead these Jedi _and_ the search for Master Braga."

"I'm guessing you already know what you're going to do." Doc had a smirk on his face for some reason.

Altaisha nodded and turned to Kira. "It's time for you to move out of my shadow, Kira. I'm putting you in charge of the Jedi while I focus on the search for Master Braga."

"Me?" Kira knew she was gaping in a most un-Jedilike manner, but she'd been caught by surprise. "Are you sure?"

Her friend nodded, taking her hands and squeezing them firmly. "I know I can count on you to lead the others in my stead."

"I'll do my best, Alta."

"I know you will, Kira."

* * *

"Arguing isn't doing us any good," Kira told the two men, exasperated by their bickering. _I'd almost rather be back out there fighting than listening to these two!_

Luckily, Altaisha and Doc arrived before Kira did something she'd regret. "The Jedi have come to rescue Corellia's people and free their world from the Empire."

"If only _everyone_ felt that way." The Senator looked very hard at the colonel.

At Altaisha's inquiring look, Kira straightened up (hiding a wince in the process) and explained the situation as succinctly as possible. "Colonel Brint reports to General Var Suthra and Senator Jol Zackin is a leader in Corellia's government. Both of them would like our help."

"What, exactly, would you like us to help you with?" Altaisha asked, looking from one to the other with a calm that Kira was pretty sure was feigned, at least in part.

As the two of them stated their cases, Kira carefully shifted her weight, hiding another wince when her injured leg protested the movement. "Before you ask, we don't have a large enough force to split it between the two. You'll have to choose one."

"Then we'll rescue the civilians." Altaisha didn't hesitate over her decision, not that Kira was surprised. Killing people would just serve the Emperor's purpose.

The Senator smiled, pleased. "Thank you. I'll provide coordinates to the Imperial slave camps." He suited actions to words. "We'll have transports standing by to evacuate our people once they're free."

"I'll let the others know what you decided," Kira offered, trying to be a good second-in-command even though her leg was killing her.

Unaw Aharo stopped her as the colonel expressed his disappointment with Altaisha's decision. In a low voice, the Bith told her, _"Stay and have your leg looked at. I will convey the orders."_

"Fine." Kira sighed and looked up a few moments later to see that only she, Altaisha, and Doc remained around the table. She raised her eyebrows at the other two. "What?"

Altaisha answered while Doc moved around the table, scanner in hand. "What happened to your leg that you need it looked at?"

"Got hit by a blaster bolt," she admitted, sitting down with a relieved sigh. "Didn't _quite_ manage to avoid it."

Doc studied the results of his scan with a frown. "Have you done _anything_ for the injury?"

"Um, no?" Kira ducked her head sheepishly. "I was focused more on ensuring everyone else was taken care of."

He shook his head at her, exasperated, and gestured to her leg. "May I?"

"Yes, please." She lifted the skirt of her robe so he could tend to the blaster burn. Quietly, she added, "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, Kira."


	15. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alta and Doc discuss names and nicknames.

"Doc?" Altaisha's whisper barely broke the silence of her quarters.

Doc's response was just as quiet: "Hmm?"

"What do you want me to call you?" She reluctantly sat up, watching his face.

His eyes popped open and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What, no teasing me about the hideous name my parents saddled me with when I was born?"

"No, Kira's got that covered." She smiled wryly at his theatrical groan.

Covering his eyes with his hand, he muttered, "She _will_."

"That doesn't answer my question." She nudged him with her knee.

He dropped his hand so he could look at her, curious. "You've never asked me that before."

"I figured, if you ever wanted me to know your legal name, you'd tell me yourself. _Then_ I'd ask if you wanted me to call you that or something else entirely." She shrugged, picking at the sheet, which had pooled around her waist.

He finally sat up, scowling a little. "Except Master Satele let the manka cat out of the bag."

"Yeah, so now I'm asking." She covered his hand with hers, trying to distract him or calm him down. "Do you want me to keep calling you Doc or something else?"

He shrugged, turning his hand over to twine their fingers together. "I've been Doc for so long that anything else just won't sound right."

She took a deep breath, her heartbeat thudding in her chest. "There's something _I_ would like to call you, if you'll permit me."

"What is it?" He looked puzzled, bringing her hand up to his lips to brush a kiss across the palm.

She shivered with pleasure at the contact. It took every ounce of courage for her to whisper the endearment, barely loud enough for him to hear: "Love."

"Love?" he repeated, staring at her in shock.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "Yes, love."

"As in Lifemates?" He trailed the fingers of his other hand across her cheek, tracing one of the stripes there.

Altaisha nodded again, turning her head to kiss his palm. "Yes, as in Lifemates."

"I never wanted to fall in love," he told her, resting his forehead against hers. "It seemed like a lot of fuss and bother, but when I realized I was falling for _you_ , I didn't want to leave. For the first time in my life, I wanted to stay."

She smiled brightly, her heart soaring at his meaning. "So I can call you love?"

"Only if _I_ can call _you_ that, too." He smiled back.

"Thank you, love."

"No, thank _you_ , love."


	16. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaisha remembers what she did while under the Emperor's control. It wasn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What she describes isn't pretty. Nothing specific, but not pretty all the same.

"Alta!" Doc watched in surprise as his wife dashed for the refresher. When he reached it, he found her kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting. Stroking her hair, he asked softly, "Love?"

She looked up at him, tears on her cheeks. "Master Orgus helped me remember my time under the Emperor's control. It--"

Gulping, she turned and threw up once more. Doc found a cup by the sink and tried the faucet. Surprisingly, it actually worked and he filled the cup. When Altaisha sat up again, he handed the cup to her. As she took it and rinsed out her mouth, he told her, "Whatever you did, just remember that the Emperor was controlling you. It wasn't _really_ you doing those things."

"Most of what he made me do, I'll process in time, but--" she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, the empty cup clattering to the floor.

Kneeling beside her, he wrapped his arms around her. She resisted at first, but eventually gave in and rested her head against his chest. "That bad, huh?"

"Not at first." She clutched at the lapels of his jacket, refusing to look at him. "Just the typical Sith training. Then my cycle hit."

Doc stroked her back and didn't bother to hide his worry. "Uh-oh. I take it he _did_ do something special because of it?"

"Special as in especially horrible." The words came out as a sob. "He let his particularly perverted underlings have their way with me. They made me do really terrible things to 'earn' sexual gratification. I refused at first, but they just waited until I was so desperate for sex that I'd do anything to get it."

She pulled herself free of his arms so she could hang over the toilet again. She could only dry heave, though, because there was nothing left in her stomach. Doc could only rub her back in soothing circles. "That's what really sickens you, isn't it? The fact that you were eventually willing to do anything for sex?"

"Yes." Altaisha scrubbed at her cheeks as she curled up in his arms once more. "From the time we start learning about sex and the mating cycle, we're warned about who to trust during our cycle. We trust the wrong person and they could take advantage of us."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You couldn't know that you'd be captured, let alone under his control for so long."

"I know, but it'll take time for me to deal with all of these memories, especially those ones." She managed a watery chuckle. "You may be patching up me, Kira, and Scourge for awhile."

Doc smiled faintly, relieved to see her humor peeking through. "I'll stock up on kolto the next chance I get."

"And I, um--" Altaisha faltered, poking at a loose thread on the rug bunched under their knees.

He gently tilted her head up so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. "I'd be very surprised and worried if you're interested in having sex anytime soon. I'm here for you, love, for better or for worse, remember?"

"Thanks, love." Her smile one of relief, she hugged him tight.

He hugged her back, wishing there was more he could do for her. _I kind of wish we could kill him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Altaisha. Now to wait for the expansion to see what ideas I get from that.


End file.
